A Big Difference
by Weareshootingstars21
Summary: Naga stopped herself so she wouldn't hit him but Korra flew off, they both fell to the ground."I'm so sorry" she said still on top of him. His closed eyes opened, "you should …" He stopped mid sentence when he saw her. Korra also froze at the sight of him ..."I have to go"... Korra got off of him ...and dashed away. What happens when Princess/Avatar Korra falls in love? 'ON HIATUS'
1. Welcome to Republic City

A Big Difference

Episode 1: Welcome to Republic City

"_I didn't choose you._

_I just took one look at you and then_

_there was no turning back"_

_-Unknown _

~ General POV ~

-13 years ago –

The Order of the White Lotus arrived at the chief's and his wife's palace. They were greeted by a well built and buff man wearing royal Southern Water Tribe clothing. "Welcome," he said as he bowed to the high-ranking White Lotus members. They bowed also to the man.

"Nice to meet you, Chief Tonraq." They said no words as Chief Tonraq lead them inside the palace. It was a maze that if anyone who didn't know where they were going, would get lost easily. They reached the corridor to their third living room, they have six of those.

"Welcome to our lovely home" A young woman with blue eyes approached them. The members bowed in respect for it was after all the chief's wife, Senna. "Please no need for that." She smiled brightly, "You must be waiting for our daughter."

"Excuse me, ma'am, but how do you know for sure that your daughter is 'the one'." A short man with a gray beard and white lotus clothing asked. Senna chuckled, _they had no idea what they're in for_, she thought.

"Korra! Will you come in here, please" A young four year old, burst through wall from the living room to the opposite wall.

"Not again, that's the seventh wall this week" Tonraq mumbled. The child started fire, earth, and water bend, the white lotus members starred in disbelief.

Later that evening after Korra had gone to bed, the members and her parents were discussing what they were going to do since they found the Avatar. "We think it is best, if she comes and live with us in a compound. It is fit to keep the Avatar and other people inside of it safe and secure."

"This palace can do the same! I'm not letting my little girl leave to be kept in a prison!"

"Please Chief, we only want the best for the Avatar."

"Well we want the best for Korra, she might be the Avatar but she is like any normal kid." Senna interjected. "How about you train her in the guarded walls of the palace grounds. With your white lotus guards and ours, that would be double the enforcements." She reasoned. The members sighed and looked at each other.

"As you wish".

-Present Day-

A 17 year old teenage girl was taking her fire bending test and currently, she was beating everyone's butts. She just finished knocking both of her opponents out. "Woohoo!" she cheered as she ran up to her masters. "Hey, what's up with all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating, three elements down. One to go!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra" one of her masters said, "We haven't decided if you past your fire bending test yet. Katara?"

"She's strong, probably already at the best of her abilities."

"Yes, but what about her spiritual side, she completely ignores it."

"I don't ignore it," Korra spoke up, "It just doesn't come as easily for me. And that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately, he's Mr. Spiritual."

"Katara?" another asked.

"If anyone could teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin"

"Very well then," the young princess spun in the air.

"Yes, finally!" she shouted. Then cleared her throat and respectfully bowed to her masters "Thank you all for believing in me." Then she sprinted of to the palace to tell her parents and best friend the exciting news. "Mom! Dad!" she entered the dining area were her parents were about to be served their dinner. Korra had changed into navy blue pants and blue water tribe shirt with a parka and sat on the other side of her father.

"Yes, sweetie" Senna asked.

"I passed my fire bending test." Korra exclaimed, "Tenzin will arrive by tomorrow!"

"That's great Korra!" her father said. After dinner she visited her best friend, Naga, her polar bear dog. Telling her everything she told her parents. The next day after she was finished with her lessons in ruling the tribe and training. She went up to the courtyard with Katara to meet Tenzin and his family. When they finally landed, the news she received was tragic.

"We're returning to Republic City tomorrow morning." Tenzin said. For the rest of the night Korra begged the white lotus to let her go back to Republic City with Tenzin. The answer was the same every time.

"Korra for the millionth time we said, 'No'" She sighed heavily,

"Whatever" she walked to her room and slammed the door.

-The next night after Tenzin left-

"Nice night for an escape," Katara's voice rang behind her. Korra turned from packing Naga with supplies.

"Katara, look, I need to find my own path as the Avatar. Plus this is the best chance to get to know the people, if I'm goanna rule the tribe someday."

"I know it is"

"What?!"

"You need to find your own path. Aang's time has passed, many of my friends are gone. It's time for your generation to take over."

Korra smiled brightly and hugged Katara, "Thank you so much."

-In republic city –

Korra dashed pass the crew unloading and onto the deck. "Alright Naga, ready for a little swim." Naga sniffed the air and dashed toward the city. "Ok! Ok, food first, Air Temple Island later." Naga ran through the crowded streets, Korra yelling many apologizes to both people walking and to people driving satomobiles. It was confusing ride until the met a seller.

After being rejected by the cart stand owner, she and Naga wondered around. They found themselves in a shop market. "Excuse me, I think I'm lost. Do you know where Air Temple Island is" Korra asked an old shopkeeper woman.

"Yes, its north of here," the old woman pointed in the direction she was talking about.

"Thank you" Korra bowed her head and the lady did the same. But then her eyes widened,

"You must leave, it's not safe here." An old man said to her, Korra turned behind her to see three men in fancy hipster clothing. The men approached one of the stores,

"Do you have my money?"

"No, business has been slow lately. But you can have on of my …" The man wasn't allowed to finish because the instrument in his hand was kicked and set on fire by one of the men.

"My friend here is not a big fan of music. Give us the money or…"

"Or else what, hoodlum" Korra interjected.

The men turned and laughed at the southern water tribe girl.

"Since you're clearly fresh off the boat, here are a few pointers. This is Triple Threat Triad Territory, and if you don't stay out of our way. Let's just say you're probably going to need a hospital."

"The only ones who are going to need a hospital is you." She cracked her knuckles, "And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby."

"Who are you?"

"Why don't you come and find out" and the fight was on. The water bender of the group threw some water at Korra but she redirected it so it hit him in his head and turned it to ice. The earth bender got mad and sent a flying bolder at Korra. But she dodged and rocketed him into the air and he landed on one of the stores. The fire bender was amazed then threw a huge fire ball at her. But Korra separated them and kicked him into one of the other stores. Leaving all of them unconscious but the destruction caused Korra to be arrest by the police.

"Hey! Stop!" They yelled after her. She was now on Naga's back running from the police. They grabbed her hair with metal cords but she raised the water in a pond to force them to let her go. It was almost nightfall by the time she lost the police but in doing so she herself got lost. Korra was still in high speed, running through what seemed to be a park. Korra looked behind her to see the police gone but didn't see a boy about her age in front of her. Naga stopped herself so she wouldn't hit him but Korra flew off and they both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" she said still on top of him.

His closed eyes opened, "you should …" He stopped mid sentence when he saw her beautiful electric blue eyes, smooth mocha colored skin, and dark chocolate hair.

Korra froze also at the sight of him. He had gorgeous amber eyes, spiky jet black hair, and pale skin. Once they both realized how long they've been like that, they turned away blushing. But when korra did the sky had police force air blimps circling in the sky. "I have to go." She whispered mostly to herself. Korra turned towards the amber eyed boy with the red scarf and said, "I'm sorry, again" Korra got off of him hopped on Naga and dashed away.

Early the next morning -

Naga leaped onto the train but half way was caught by those metal ropes. Then was brought to headquarters. "You're in a whole lot of trouble young lady" a gray haired woman with green eyes and a scar on her cheek said after listing what she did wrong. Though Korra wasn't even listening, she was too busy thinking of amber eyed, scarf boy. There was something about him, something that drawn her to him. She didn't know how to explain it nor has she ever felt like this before. Although she didn't know his name, who he was, what he was, or anything for that matter, she wanted to. She want to see him again. "Are you even listening to me?" scar woman said.

"Huh?"

"Ugh! I said …"

"Chief?" she was interrupted by one of the officers. _What did he say Chief?_ Korra's attention went towards the so-called-Chief.

"Yes?" she said quite annoyed.

"Councilman Tenzin is here" Korra stiffened as his name was said,

"Let him in".

"Nice to see you again, Lin. You're as radiant as usual"

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. What do you want?"

"I would be truly grateful if you didn't press charges against Korra. I will personally pay for all the dames and escort Korra back to the South Pole were she belongs."

"What! No!" Korra was fully aware of the conversation now. She couldn't leave, she had to find that mysterious amber eyed, scarf boy. But Tenzin's glare silenced her, "Well leave in the morning"

Lin sighed, "Fine, get her out of my city"

-Later at dinner-

"You disobeyed the wishes of myself and the White Lotus." Tenzin rumbled on, Korra wasn't listening though. She was still thinking about scarf boy. And though Tenzin couldn't tell, Pema, his wife, and his kids, Jinora and Ikki could. IT was all because of her posture, her dreamy glazed eyes, and her soft sighs that they could barely her over Tenzin's complains. Tenzin sighed, finishing his long argument. "I advise you get some sleep you'll be leaving early in the morning" Korra snapped out of her daze.

"What?! No, please let me stay!" She begged and his kids including Meelo joined.

"Why can't she stay, Tenzin, we could take care of her. She could live with us on Air Temple Island. You could train her in air bending and teach her her spiritual side." Pema suggested.

"Cause … Because? Ugh! Fine she can stay if she promises to stay out of trouble."

"I promise, Tenzin, you won't regret this." She jumped up and went to the room they gave her. She sat by the window sill and starred out at the city, hoping a certain amber eye, scarf boy was not too far away. _I will see you again. _


	2. Leaf in the Wind

A Big Difference

Episode 2: A Leaf in the Wind

'_We don't meet people by accident._

_They are meant to cross our paths __**for a reason'**_

_-Rubyanne_

-General POV-

Mako was acting weird and Bolin knew it, he just didn't know why. Every day after practice he would just stare at of their attic window like he was looking for something. He was so trapped in his thoughts about whatever he would sometimes forget to cook dinner, eat, sometimes he would even skip practice just to stare at that window. Leaving his brother to basically do everything. "Ok what's up with you?" Bolin asked after he basically set the kitchen on fire trying to cook again and Mako didn't even move or glance his why.

"Nothing" Mako said finally acknowledging his brother.

"Don't tell me 'Nothing' I know you know that I know that you've been in a tizzy even since you got home a few weeks ago. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, Bo, I'm fine, really." He said turning away from Bolin and starring at the window again. Though he knew it was impossible, he felt like he could find that beautiful blue eyed girl, his beautiful blue eyed girl. It was even crazy to think of her as his, he didn't even know her but he wished he did. There was something special about her. Her hair, he just wanted to run his fingers through, her eyes hypnotized him. Her beautiful was incomparable to anyone else's even his good friend and manager, Asami Sato. Mako just needed to see her again,_ And I will._

But it wasn't that easy, it never is. All he could do was hope. "Whatever you say" he wasn't going to let this drop, but he'll attack this issue later. And with that Bolin went to eat at Narook's.

-Air Temple Island-

"And the Buzzard Wasps won the match with a knockout" Korra read, "How 'bout we go see a pro-bending match tonight,"

"Absolutely not" Tenzin said, "That game is a mockery of bending,"

"Oh, come on, Tenzin. I always dreamed of going to see a pro-bending match and now I'm just a ferry ride away. Please Tenzin?" Korra begged.

"No and that's my final answer. Understand?"

"Yes, Tenzin"

But of course Korra didn't listen and a few weeks later, she was escaping off the island and swimming to the pro-bending arena's side. She water bended herself up through a window. After she dried herself off Korra wandered into what seemed like a practice room. An old man approached her yelling for her to get out and she mad the lame excuse of trying to find the bathroom. When a boy a little young then her and buff walked in. "There you are!" he exclaimed like he knew her, "I've been looking all over for you. Don't worry, Toza she's with me."

"Yah, I'm with him."

"So you see we're together"

"But not together together, more like friends"

"Oh yah friends, I didn't mean to imply"

"Oh you implied it"

"I don't care what you two are, just get out of my gym" Toza yelled. The boy put his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Thank you sir," Korra glanced back at Toza before turning to the boy, "Seriously thanks."

"No problem, name's Bolin by the way"

"Korra" the two shook hands as they walked into the locker room. "Wow" Korra said as she looked at the view of the arena from the balcony. Everything was better than she imagined it would be.

"Here we are, best seats in the house"

"It's amazing" Korra gasped in awe at the sight before her.

"Pst, Bolin" Mako whispered as Korra's back was turned to him. Bo walked over to him. "I told you to stop bring your fan girls here before the matches. She has to leave."

"Aww, come on Mako. Look I kind of promised her she could stay. But I got a good feeling about her." Bo whined. "Korra this is my brother Mako" Korra didn't see his face, and Mako didn't see hers as he past.

"Wow, Mako, I heard play you on the radio."

"Come on Bo we're up"

"Or I could met him later" Korra said a little saddened.

"Ah don't worry about him he just gets really focused before a match" Bolin rushed up to the platform. "Wish me luck, not, I don't need it." Korra laughed at his comment.

"Good Luck! Knock them out!" Korra shout excitedly. The pro-bending matched was on, the Fire Ferrets verses Tiger Delillos. The two teams wasted no time trying to knock each other out of the ring. Bolin and Hasook, their waterbender, were thrown into zone first then was followed by Mako doing a backflip to avoid the opposing team's attack. Hasook was pushed back into zone three by and earth disk and was thrown out of the rink by a water and earth attack. Mako and Bolin, the Famous bending brothers held their ground but lost the first round. Round two, all of the fire ferrets were pushed into zone two and the Tiger Delillos advanced into their territory.

On the side lines Korra was practically pulling her hair out and yelling full of enthusiasm and anxiety.

The fire ferrets up their game and turned the tides winning round two. It was anybody's game. The bell rung as they began the match. Hasook took a fancy turn but fell into his teammate, Bolin. The two weren't able to react quickly enough so they were both knocked out of the ring. It was all up to Mako. He dodged all their attacks after he was sent flying into zone three in hopes that he would wear them out. And it worked! The opposing team was slower to react and so Mako knocked them all out winning the match. "Woo" Korra's screamed along if other fans in the crowd.

"Yah! One more win and we're in the tournament! So what you think, Korra. Bolin's got some moves."

Korra grabbed him by his collar, "What did I think, what did I think?! I thought that was amazing!" Korra pushed him back all the across the room. "Especially you Mr. Hat Trick" Korra said to Mako, after he finished scolding his water bending teammate.

"Oh, you're still here."

"Oh, you're still a jerk" She still didn't see his face and he didn't see hers. "Anyway I've been immersed in bending my whole life but I've seen anything like that. Do you think you could show me a few moves?"

"Of course!"

"Really Bolin now?" Mako whined.

"Just ignore him, yah I could show you the basics but I don't know how my earth bending will contribute to your water bending"

"That won't be a problem, I'm actually a water bender" Korra crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to assume, with your water tribe get up I thought you were a water tribe gal"

"No you're right. I'm a water bender and a fire bender."

"Hm, I very confused right now."

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot" Mako said after he finished taking off his gear.

"Both. Are. True." Korra confirmed.

"No way the Avatar" Bolin whispered behind his hand pointing to Korra once his brother turned around. In that moment he and Korra froze starring at on another.

"You?" they said at the same time.

"I'm guess you met before" Bolin said. But they ignored him.

"You're a pro-bender" Korra said

"You're the Avatar" Mako said, they were astonished.

"Um hello" Bolin intervened, trying to get them out of their weird trance. But the two just stared at those eyes that they've been longing for. Korra smiled and held out her hand for him.

"Hi, I'm Korra" Mako allowed a small smile on his face.

"Mako" he took her hand and shook it, but when he did they both felt a spark.

"Ok I'm confused" Bolin said, they both looked at him after letting go of the other's hand.

"Come on Bolin, let's go to the practice room, so you could show Korra your earth bending moves" Mako smiled at Korra when he said her name and she smiled back. The three walked together to the practice room. And the two got right to work while Mako watch his brother complement and easily put down Korra. _She's more beautiful than when I met her_, he thought. _Wait what, no, I … I need to focus on the tournament and Bolin. Tournament and Bolin, tournament, Bolin, and Korra. Ugh!_ He shook his head and said, "Not bad" to Korra. Her smile faltered.

"What does it take to impress this guy" _she wants to impress me, _Mako thought.

"I said not bad"

"Pft" was Korra's response.

"Whatever, see you upstairs, Bo"

"Upstairs, wait, you guys live here."

"Yah in the attic, nothing special but it has some great views" Bo clapped his hands, "Alright let's see that combo one more time."

-The Next Night (After Korra and Tenzin's fight)-

Korra walked into the locker room to see the two boys looking down. "I didn't miss the match did I? You guys look like you already lost"

"Might as well have" Bo said.

"Hasook is no good no show" Mako said, "There goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings" The frown on his face somehow hurt Korra.

"Why can't you ask one of these guys" she said pointing to the other team in the room,

"Nah, the rules say you have to stay on one team" Bolin said sadly. An idea popped into Korra's head,

"Why don't I just play, I mean, I'm a top notch water bender if I do say so myself." Bolin's face brightened but Mako's did not.

"No way" he said, Korra surely thought this would help cheer him … them up.

"Why not?" she asked.

"First of all you don't even knew the rules and second of all you can …" Mako trailed off,

"I can what?" Korra asked confidently, putting her hands on her hips,

"Nothing" One of the referees stuck their heads through the door.

"Times up" he said, "You in or out"

"In!" Korra shouted,

"We are?!" Mako exclaimed,

"Yes!" Bolin yelled as he did a fist pump.

"Wait I didn't agree to this" Mako said

"Don't worry you'll thank me later" Korra said trying to get the oversized gear on, but she couldn't see Mako's small but nevertheless smile.

"This girl is crazy" he mumbled.

\- (You all know what happens if not watch the episode) After the match-

"Wow" Mako complemented Korra, "You were a natural out there" Korra blushed slightly.

"I don't deserve all the credit someone else taught me those moves." Korra said,

"Well I'm glad they did" he smiled and Korra's heart fluttered.

"Me too" she lowered her head a bit to stop him from seeing her blush redden. But once she looked up, she saw those amazing amber eyes, his amazing amber eyes. She wanted to lean in and press her lips against his, but she fought the urge. _We just met I can't do that,_ she thought. But she didn't know Mako was thinking the same thing once his eyes locked with her beautiful cerulean blue ones. Though they both knew it was impossible, they felt attached to each other. They're probably complete and polar opposites, but never so alike. Like yin and yang, light and dark, hot and cold. They are water and fire.

**So I finished Ch. 2 of A Big Difference, look out for more and other chapters in my two stories, A High School Nightmare and Saving From Hurt Rewrite, Also check out one of my new one-shots, The Avatars; Demon. Anyway please no meant comments, review, and I DO NOT OWN LOK. **

**P.S. In the future chapters it's going to skip most parts that don't include Mako, Bolin, the upcoming Asami and Amon unless it's really important for the story.**

**P.S.S No one knows the Avatar is also a princess, just clearing that up.**


	3. The Revolution

A Big Difference

Episode 3

"Finally, all of you, be like-minded, be sympathetic,

love one another, be compassionate and humble."

-1 Peter 3:8

Training for the rookie pro bending team was the same as always. They got actual work done until Korra messed up, then Mako would try to scold her gently but it always turned into an all-out yelling war. They didn't know why, , but something in them just wanted to hear the others voice or be close to the other even if it was just because they were yelling. Though sooner or later Bolin had to step between the two still confused by their ways of interaction but not completely clueless by it. He knew they had some kind of connection, he just wasn't sure what kind. But of course Korra would stomp out, then come back to the arena to hang out with Bo, bump into Mako and they'd both apologize, ending up with mild blushing and sweet small smile at each other, and lastly flying hearts. It was like one of those sick romantic girly movies Bolin watches when he's on his dates with some of his fan girls.

One practice Boataka came to give them the winnings from their last match, but most of it was taken back some because of Bo plus they needed to get five hundred uons by their next match. Leaving the team especially Mako down and Korra hated it. She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, he looked at her giving her a small almost invisible smile to let her know he was ok. But Kor wasn't convinced, she turned to Bo her hand leaving Mako's shoulder as he started to ask if she had an Avatar bank or something.

"Sorry no, I don't have anything, I've always had people to take care of me"

"Well I wouldn't say you have nothing" Mako mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to …" Korra started,

"It's okay, ever since our parents died … we've been on our own" Bo stated, "Anyway, how are we going to make up that much money" Korra thought about her parents for a second, Avatar Korra might not have money, but Princess Korra sure does. She was about to say something when Mako remembered,

"What about Asami?" something filled Korra, jealousy,

"Who's Asami?" she said trying not to allow the bitterness into her voice.

"Our sponsor and friend" Bolin answered, Korra let out an inaudible sigh of relief, she didn't know why that bothered her so much but it did. "But I got a few ideas how to gain money, I mean she can't pay every single thing" Both Mako and Korra raised their eyebrows, "I've been teaching Pabu some new tricks and people would pay big money to see it."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, "Bo we thought you were being serious" Bo's expression lessened,

"But I was" Korra didn't like where this was going,

"It's a great idea Bolin" she began "But I don't think, it's going to help us out this time, ok?"

Bo sighed, "Ok"

"I'll call Asami" Mako said, Korra's heart got a pang of jealousy until she reminded herself that _they're just friends and plus why would I care it's not like I like him, right? _

"Ok, I gotta go back to Air temple Island for training, see you guys later" she waved goodbye grabbed her bag and left the arena changing after she got back to the island.

-Later that day-

Korra was going through the air gates as Mako walked up to her, _wow she's beautiful,_ he taught then shook his head, _focus Mako, this is serious._ As Korra jumped out, his ear caught something to girls were saying,

"Korra is that the cute fire bending boy you've been talking about, the one who drives you crazy," the older girl said.

The younger girl with two buns jumped up and down, "Do you like him in a bad way or in a good way like you like him" Korra turned around to see him walking towards her, then earth bended the two kids in the air. Which they air bended safely down.

"Oh hey Mako, ha, what are you doing here?" Korra said awkwardly, Mako, playing along, said

"Just looking for Bolin, have you seen him anywhere" Korra frowned.

"No not since practice, is something wrong"

"No, it's nothing, it just Bo has this knack of getting into trouble, I'll find him though"

"Wait! I can, um, help you if you want"

"No thanks" Korra grabbed his arm,

"Hey, cool guy let me help you we can take Naga, she's my best friend"

"I'm goanna guess that's that polar bear dog that almost crashed into me the first day we met" Korra blushed at the memory,

"Yah that's her"

"Alright you can help" Korra grinned, _she looks so cute when she's smiling,_

"Ok let's go!" she dragged him to the stables and after setting up Naga, headed towards the city.

-After a few hours of looking through the city-

Mako let out a frustrated sigh, "Why does he also have to do this" Korra looked at him, his face filled more with concern then annoyance.

"Don't worry we'll find him" Korra said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Mako turned to her and she smiled gently and he smiled back. "We will, I promises" looking directly into his amazing amber eyes, she had a strange butterfly feeling in her stomach, and Mako's heart started to race. Once they realized how long they've been like this they turned away with very bright and visible blushes on their cheeks.

An hour before Mako and Korra got some information from an orphan named Skoochy. Saying there was a turf war brewing between triads and Bolin got flashed some serious cash by Shady Shin if he did some guard work for the Triple Threat Triads. But once they arrived at the Triple Threat Headquarters the place was trashed and the members and Bolin were in the back of an equalists' truck. The two tried to fight the equalists and save Bolin but instead got chi blocked. Then Korra remember something from the first time she got into the city, besides running into Mako literally she ran into equalist protesters. That all lead to the present moment, Mako and Korra were under a tree in Republic City Park leaning against Naga. They sat in an awkward silence, Korra tried to start a conversation a few times but it was in vain. Mako was too busy worrying about Bolin. "So where you get the scarf?" that seemed to snap him out of his trance. "I mean" Kor continued, "You wear it all the time, so it must be important." An image of a man from the earth kingdom and a woman from the fire nation appeared before his eyes next was the two of them lying motionless in an alleyway drowning in a pool of their own blood. "Mako? I'm sorry, you don't have to"

"It was my father's, it's the last thing I have left of his" Mako explained opening his past to her.

"How … how did your parents … you know?"

"They were mugged by a fire bender, right in front of me … I was eight" Korra squeezed his arm,

"I'm so sorry" Mako took in a shaky breath, pulling his scarf above his mouth. It was always his escape for comfort but at that moment Kor's touch felt somewhat better.

"Bolin's the last bit of family, I have left and if anything happened to him... I don't know what I'd do" He look towards the beautiful girl beside him, sympathy showing in her eyes but there was something else. Something he couldn't place but it was special he knew that at least something given to nobody else not even Bolin or Tenzin, just him, only him.

"We'll find him, I promise" Korra said giving his arm a final squeeze before releasing it.

"I hope so" Mako whispered.

Korra woke up groggily to the sound of shouting, she tried to get up but something was on her head. She look up to see Mako dozing away his head on hers and her head on his shoulder, and it felt nice. As Mako started to wake up also he stared down at Korra, beautiful Korra. The two wanted to so badly lean closer and press their lips to the others. But their hushed breaths on each other's faces made them realize how close they were. The two jumped apart with little yelps. Korra turned her head trying to ignore their little moment and pointed at the man yelling about equality. "That's him" she announced.

They walked up to him, Korra grabbed him by the collar forcing him to tell them where they had taken Bo. Then Mako asked what the revolution was but he only said after some 'persuasion' from Korra that no one knew what the revolution was. A police officer strolled by telling the two to stop and the man Korra held up by the collar yelled for help, the Avatar released him and Mako got a few off the Revolution flyers from the ground before they ran off. Later finding out that they made a map, so now they were in disguise but Mako stopped short on their way there. "What is it?"

"Your disguise"

"My disguise! What about you?!"

"Shh! I mean people will know it's you. You're all over the papers, here" Mako said unwrapping his scarf from his neck.

Korra's eyes widened, "No, no, no, it's yours, it belonged to your father, and you've never let anyone touch it so…"

"Kor relax it's not like I'm giving it to you, I'm just letting you borrow it" he said wrapping it around her neck covering half her face. "Plus it looks cute on you" he said in a dreamy like voice, Korra blushed,

"Um thanks" Mako realizing what he said blushed also

"Um your- your welcome" The two finished their walk to the building, getting into the building with minor problems and starting pushing their way through the crowd. Amon, the non-bending leader of the equalists, stepped onto stage and began his long boring speech but one part really got to Korra.

"The Avatar has failed humanity and so the spirits gave me a power, a power that can change everything, the power to take away one's bending permanently" Korra gasped along with the entire audience.

"That's impossible" Mako whispered in her ear, "Only the avatar can do that" Korra didn't respond she was paralyzed with fear, the first she's ever felt, when she was completely sure that Amon was staring right at her. His eyes burning deep into her soul, her breath quickened and so did her heart beat, "Korra?" Mako whispered, "You ok?" Amon glaze left hers and to an equalists telling them something.

"Y-yeah I'm fine"

"Here let me give you a demonstration." Members of the Triple Threat Triads walked onto the stage and so did Bolin. They first they untied one of the leaders, "This man here is well known as the leader of the Triple Threat Triads, Lightning Bolt Zolt" the crowd started to boo.

"Aw, boo yourselves" the leader exclaimed, then looked at Amon as he was pushed to the ground in front of his feet,

"In honor of fairness, we'll allow him to fight for his freedom"

"You're goanna regret doing that, pal" Zolt's lightning bending started the match, though it end soon as Amon over powered him. Pressing his thumb to his forehead and his other hand's nails digging into his shoulder, Amon removed his bending. Zolt fell to the ground weak, "What-what did you do to me?"

"I removed you of your impurity" Amon looked to the crowd which were whispering among themselves. Korra stood frozen in her place, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Bending was all she is if not made a big part of her. If it was taken away by that-that monster, what would she be? Who would she be?

"Impossible" Mako murmured, eyes wide, but shook his head trying to regain his thoughts. His brother was in that line, his bending about to be taken from him by that monster.

"The Revolution has begun!" Amon shouted to the crowd which cheered loudly in return. Amon turned and continued down the line giving them a chance to fight before they lost their natural gifts or curses as Amon would say. Mako nudged Korra but got no response, he looked at her, fear shining brightly in her widened eyes.

"Korra?" Korra's head snapped to the side and faced Mako, she took a deep breath

"Yah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm-I'm just fine. So how are we gonna get Bolin back" Korra said trying to change the subject.

"You see those pipes over there" Korra nodded "They're powered by steam, if you could burst one of those pipes we could create a distraction and sneak away with Bolin without a trace" Korra nodded and as she was about to pass Mako, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Be careful, ok?"

"I'll be fine, City boy" Korra said with a small smile, "Good luck"

"You too" then they parted ways. After some difficulty Korra broke a pipe and directed the stem into the crowd. Mako pushed and shoved his way to the front. Once the cloud of steam was thick enough, he climbed onto the stage grabbed the now untied Bolin and dashed to the exit. While climbing down the ladder, Amon's lieutenant came and electrocuted it, making the boys fall to the ground with a thud. Another fight began ending with the bending brothers lying on the ground in pain, for they were both electrocuted with the lieutenant's kali sticks.

"You've benders got to understand" the man began, "there's no place for you benders" then suddenly the man was earth bended into the hard brick wall.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet" Korra said, the Avatar whistled and her polar bear dog, Naga came rushing to their aid. Mako helped Mako onto Naga, but the lieutenant was starting to get up and they had to her to Naga took off with Bolin's shirt in her mouth.

"I-want-to-ride-on-your-back!" Bolin shouted.

"That's the Avatar, she's getting away!" the lieutenant yelled and he and other equalist started to run after them but were stopped by their leader.

"Stop! Let her go, she'll be the perfect messenger to the city about my power"

-At the Arena, in the attic-

Korra waited in the brothers' small but cozy living room in their small attic apartment as Mako helped Bolin into bed since he got quite the beating in the hands of the equalist. Mako descended the ladder into the boys' living connected with their kitchen. "Hey"

"Hey" Mako responded as he sat next to her.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He's gonna be just fine, Thanks to you" Mako looked at her with a sincere small, "Seriously thank you, you didn't have to help but you still did"

"I'm just doing my job" Korra said returning his small "It was no big deal anyway"

"Well it was to me so thank you" Korra press the back of her hand to his forehead, "Um, what are you doing?" he gave her a confused look.

"Checking if you have a temperature because there is no way that the great Mako is being nice to me" she said removing her hand from his forehead. Mako chuckled, that's the first time she's heard him laugh and it was because of her. The butterflies that Korra had felt so often recently had come back.

"I guess it's just your lucky day" There was nothing more that the two want to do was kiss the other, but their brains always said it was wrong and that they were just friends. Korra looked at the clock on Avatar Aang memorial, it was almost midnight.

"I better get back to the island"

"Yah"

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok? To check up on Bolin"

"Yah, sure" And with that Korra left the arena and returned to the island, where Tenzin waited for her. Explaining everything that had happened, Korra heard something she wish she hadn't.

"No bender is safe" Tenzin words rang through her ears as she laid in her bed letting sleep take over her.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, From this point on I'm going to twist up the context a little bit so this is just a warning. Review, I love to hear your thoughts as long as it's not too mean. Thxs **

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN LOK**


	4. Voice in the Night

A Big Difference

Episode 4: Voice In The Night

"_Often admitting our weakness and fear_

_is the first step to finding rest in God…"_

_-Tracie Peterson_

~General POV~

It was nighttime, the moon was high in the sky shining through the open window of Avatar Korra. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed at Air Temple Island. She jumped awake when a startling noise was heard at her door and immediately Equalist burst through her window than her door. Korra jumps at of her bed and tries to fight using her firebending but is so chi blocked. She's kneeling on the ground, defeated, but when a figure with a terrifying mask comes towards her. Korra is more scared than she has ever been in her entire life. His hand reaches towards her, "After I take your bending away, you will be nothing"

Korra screamed as she woke up from yet another nightmare. Her pet, Naga nudge Korra, worried. Korra started to pet her polar bear dog, "It's okay Naga, it was just a bad dream". But it wasn't the first nightmare that she had this week and Korra feared that it wouldn't be the last.

-The next morning-

After a silent breakfast and another difficult and scream-matched filled airbending practice, it was finally time for pro-bending practice. She was late like always.

"Korra!" Bolin called in a cheerful voice.

"You're late" Mako deadpanned.

"It's nice to see you too" Korra retorted in Mako's direction, "Hey Bo, you ok?"

"Yah I'm fine, but I mean did you see Amon, 'I will take away your bending forever', I mean that's scary. I still can't sleep well" Korra's eyes shined with fear for only a second but Mako noticed and his face went from tough to soft in an instant.

"Ok Bo that's enough" Mako commanded sternly, "Let's get to work" The three called a break since they were wiped out especially Korra. She's not sleeping as much as she should, and then airbending and pro-bending practice took their tolls on her. Bags kept their place under her eyes as she tried to stay awake. She had another airbending practice after this. Korra groaned, "Hey you ok?"

"Uh, yah I'm fine, why?"

"You seem really tired, maybe you should get some rest." Korra shook her head,

"No, I'm fine"

"But seriously-"

"I said I'm fine!" Korra yelled,

"Ok," Mako held his hands up in surrender, "I was just trying to help" Korra's anger dissipated immediately after she saw Mako's face.

"I'm sorry. You right, I'm just tired. I haven't got much sleep lately" Mako nodded, then grabbed her hand.

"Come on" Mako lead her with a strong grip to their apartment in the attic and into his and Bo's shared bedroom. There were two beds on the opposite sides of the room but only on drawer in the middle of them. "You can sleep her if you like" Korra looked at him amazed and wondered if she was imagining the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks" Korra chose the bed closest to the window. Mostly because of the view and maybe because it kind of smelled like Mako.

"Um, your welcome, ah, sleep well" Korra blushed slightly,

"Thanks, I will" And he left and as Korra laid down on the bed and laid her head on the pillow. She instantly fell asleep surrounded by the smell of Mako. It was the best sleep she's had in a while.

Korra was gently being shook awake, "Go away, I don't want to get up. The morning's evil".

"Well good thing it isn't morning" A voice whispered in her ear. Korra's eyes shot open and they stared into a beautiful amber pair. "I thought you might want to know that practice is over" Korra blush,

"Oh, um, thanks" Mako stood up straight again and started to walk away.

"Korra, you know you need to stop thanking me, I should be thanking you for saving my little brother." Korra's blush only deepen,

"You-you're welcome" she stuttered. Mako smiled and Korra's heart felt like it was melting, "I'll be down in a minute". Mako nodded and climbed down the ladder that lead to his and Bo's bedroom. And Korra stayed true to her word once her messy hair was fixed and boots back on, she made her way down the ladder. Stretching Korra went in the kitchen to see Mako and Bolin waiting for her.

"Hey Korra do you want to go to Narook's with us, it's this awesome Water Tribe joint and their food is totally authentic or so I think. I've never been to the Water Tribes."

"Well I guess I'll be the judge of that." The three walked to the front of the arena but once the doors were opened and they stepped outside reporters surrounded the three.

"Avatar Korra, is it true that you infiltrated Amon's rally", "Avatar Korra what are you going to do about Amon", "Avatar Korra, how are you going to handle the equalist", "Avatar Korra do you think Amon is a real threat". Korra's head was swarming and flashing lights were so bright they were almost blinding. Mako and Bolin were pushing her through the crowd when a large engine roared.

"You guys look like you need a ride" a girl with long wavy jet black hair, pale skin, and green googles on her head and her emerald eyes twinkled in the sunlight. Korra wondering who the girl was and looked to the boys for an answer but before she could say anything, the smiles on the boys' faces stopped her.

"Thanks" Mako got in the front and Bo pulled her into the backseat of the car. "It's good to see you"

"Yah, thanks for getting us out of there"

"Your welcome" The girl said, she locked in her mirror and at Korra. "And you must be the famous Avatar Korra"

"Uh, yah and you are?"

"I'm Asami Sato"

"Oh, your Mako and Bolin's sponsor"

"Yup, I've known these boys for what feels like forever" Asami smiled towards Bo and Mako making Korra feel a little inferior. "So where we headed?"

"Narook's!" Bo yelled raising his hands out of the topless satomobile.

Meanwhile Tenzin was in a council meeting with the representatives of the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and finally the Northern Water Tribe. Tarrlock is the Northern Water Tribe representative, he is selfish and power hunger. He was arguing about getting a task force to fight against the equalist and contain non-benders, but Tenzin was against it. "It will only further divide benders and non-benders"

"But we have to act" Tarrlock argued, "Amon will not stop with the bending triads soon he will come for all us benders. Our friends, our families. If we don't act soon, it will be too late"

"But who would lead this said task force" the Fire Nation Representative asked.

"Well I will happily accepted the position. All in favor for this task force say 'I'"

"I" said all but Tenzin who shook his head and sat in his chair feeling defeated.

Later that night Korra was dropped off by the others claiming to be super tired and not very hungry so she wouldn't have to see Asami and Mako together. She didn't know what it was but there was a connection between the two it was a little awkward and uncomfortable for all three of them. She was starving now but her appetite seemed to disappear when Councilmen Tarrlock walked into the room and started complimenting her while Ikki said he smelt like a lady and asked why he had three ponytails. But then brought up the idea of the task force. "I want you to be on the task force to stop Amon and his equalist" As soon as Amon's name was spoken, Korra shivered and froze for a second before regaining herself. _Show_ _no fear. Show no fear. Show no fear._ Korra repeated in her head.

"I can't"

"Wait!" everyone screamed surprised as Kor calmly took a sip of her herbal tea.

"I thought you will be thrilled to join" Tarrlock said,

"Yah, me too" Tenzin mumble.

"I came here to practice airbending and that's what I want to focus on right now."

"Well, ok, but I'm not giving up on you yet" Tarrlock said as he got up and walked out of the room to be yelled at by Ikki.

"Bye bye ponytail man" and Tarrlock groaned than left.

"Hey Kor!" Bolin called out to Korra "Missed you at practice today"

"Sorry"

"That's ok. Mako told me you're having a bit of trouble." Korra nodded, _why would Mako tell him that?_

"So what are you doing here?"

"To hang out with my friend, we're friends right?" Korra laughed,

"Of course we are" Bolin let out a huge sigh.

"Phew good! Or else that would have been super awkward".

"Excuse me, Avatar Korra" a scrawny man with pale skin and white hair interrupted. "I'm here on behalf of Tarrlock." Korra growled as the man presented a gift basket to her, "He wants to know if you've changed your mind about his offer"

"Tell him that I haven't changed my mind" the man bowed respectfully and left.

"Hey Kor, is this Tarrlock bothering you? Because if he is I can take care of him for you" Bolin commented and Korra laughed.

"No it's nothing like that. He's just some guy who works on the council and wants me to join his stupid task force"

"Oh, I like that much better" Korra laughed again. "Hey Kor?"

"Um?"

"Why don't you want to join his task force?"

"Because I'm trying to focus on probending and finishing my airbending training. So I can finally be a full-fledged avatar"

"Well won't being on the task force help you achieve that? I mean isn't it the Avatar's job to take down mad men like Amon. But I guess it's normal for you not to, everyone gets scared once in a while. Especially in a situation like this."

"I'm not scared" Korra deadpanned with only the slightest bit of anger.

"If you're not scared than you're not human. I mean I was peeing my pants when Amon was coming near me. Plus everyone's afraid of something" Korra stood and began to walk inside.

"I'm the Avatar, Bolin. I'm not allowed to be scared." She turned to close the door, "I'll see you later Bo" The door closed and the last thing she saw was the sadness on Bolin's childlike face.

_Be the leaf, flow with the wind. Be the leaf, flow with the wind. Be the leaf, flow with the wind, _Korra repeated in her head as she practice her airbending moves. Tenzin told her to be the leaf and flow like the wind but he didn't tell her that it was so hard. Even the kids got it yet it was so hard for her. Why couldn't she just airbend already. "Korra!" A voice called from behind her.

"Hm?" she turned to see Tenzin, "Yes, Tenzin?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just practicing some air bending moves"

"Why don't you take a break? I need to talk to you" Korra walked over and sat down next to Tenzin.

"Korra, I'm glad you turned down Tarrlock but I want to know if it was for the right reason. You know it's okay to be afraid, the whole city's afraid. But we have to confess those fears before it consumes us"

"Tenzin I'm not afraid, I just want to focus on my airbending that's all"

"Ok if you say so, but remember Korra if you ever want to talk, I'm always here" Korra nodded than stood and went back to practicing airbending.

Tarrlock's assistant was back again and Korra was very annoyed already. Yesterday he came here a presented her with a car! A car! And she didn't even know how to drive and besides she preferred Naga anyways. Korra got up and stomped towards the man, using her earthbending to make him trip slightly. "It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlock gives me, I AM NOT JOINING HIS STUPID TASK FORCE!"

"Bu-but it's not a gift" Korra stopped her angry ramble, "It's an invitation, Tarrlock's throwing a gala in your honor. Councilman Tenzin is invited with his family as well; you are also allowed to bring to other guest of your choice" Korra's eyes brightened a bit, "Even the Satos, who sponsor your team, is coming, and it will all be protected from equalist by the famous Lin Beifong" Korra winced remembering Ms. Beifong and Asami Sato. "And he hopes you'll attend"

"Um, sure, I'll ask" then the small man walked away quickly probably still frightened by the Avatar.

Korra showed up at the arena the next morning after kind of begging Tenzin to let her go to the gala and he finally said yes with Pema's help of course. Then she raced to see if the boys could come. Even though parties and galas wasn't really her thing, she would still really enjoy spending time with the boys even if Asami would be there. She knocked on the apartment door and Mako answered it. "Korra?"

"Hey, um can I come in?"

"Sure" Mako opened the door wider and Kor walked in and could hear Bolin's loud obnoxious snoring. "Bo's not up yet" reading her mind, "When there's no practice, he sleeps in. So why are you here so early? I thought you said mornings were evil"

"They are but I wanted to ask you guys if you-"

"Hey Mako, I'm here" Asami shouted as she entered the apartment interrupting Korra. "Oh am I interrupting something."

"Ah, no" Korra said a little disappointed, "I'll just come back later if you're not busy" Korra turned to leave after making it down a couple steps, someone put their hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Mako looking concerned and confused.

"Korra are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Then what was that in there?"

"I just don't want to bother you if you're busy that's all"

"Ok, well I'm not so what were you going to ask me?"

"Well I wanted to see if you, um, if you would want to go to this gala in my honor, if you want to of course?" Korra asked a little shyly.

"Sure we'd love to"

"Really?"

"Really but I always thought that you weren't the gala type of girl"

"I'm not that's why I want you guys to come so I'll actually have someone to talk to and will treat me like a person not the Avatar".

"Well in that case we wouldn't miss it for the world" Mako smiled a soft smile but it still made her heart melt. "Um anything else"

"No but I was wondering if you would be like my um Tenzin called it an escort I think" Korra blushed a bit and looked down, if he rejected her than it would break her.

"He'd love to" Korra looked up to see Asami at the top of the stairs, smiling down on the two. "Right Mako?"

"Uh, yah I'd love to" he said a little nervously and he too began to blush slightly.

"Um here's your invitations" Korra shuttered as she handed over two envelopes. "It starts at seven"

"Um then I'll pick you up at six" Korra nodded and start back down the stairs a small smile on her face companied by a huge blush. Right when Korra was open to open the arena door to leave someone stopped her. It was Asami.

"Look, Korra. I know you and I didn't really start off on the right foot, so I was hoping to make up for it" Korra gave her a confused look.

"By doing what?"

"I was hoping that you would allow me to take you shopping and help you get ready for the gala. And then Bolin can pick me up so you and Mako can have your alone time".

Korra face flushed, "What!?"

"It obvious that you two like each other but trust me Mako will be swooning over you after I'm finished. So what do you say?"

"Um, sure why not"

"Ok let's go"

"Wait right now?"

"Of course" Asami dragged her out of the arena to her satomobile and started it up, "First stop, Kola's Designer Clothes!" The engine roared and Korra wondered what had she gotten herself into.

It was about five when Korra and Asami arrived back at Air Temple Island carrying lots of bags. The two were laughing really hard, over the time, the girls grew closer and began to become really good friends. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, _Korra thought. "Now we have about an hour to get you ready and we have a lot of ground to cover" she said pulling her inside of the building. Asami was a quick worker in about 35 minutes she was finished.

Korra thought she looked like a girl for once. Half of her hair was clipped back and then it joined the rest of her hair that went down to her mid-back. It was one of the rare moments when Korra actually had make up on. I light blush was applied to her checks and she had on eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara which mad her cerulean eyes stand out and her face more defined. Then her dress, Korra never really liked dress but this one was beautiful and actually comfortable but others wouldn't have guessed that unless they tried it on. I was a dark blue with a rhinestone belt going around her waist, it had one strap around her right shoulder and it flowed gracefully to her feet. And it would have piled a bit onto the floor if she wasn't wearing a pair of silver and blue sparking high heels. Korra hated the heels but she had to admit she looked amazing. Asami really was a miracle worked.

"There all done" she looked at a clock in Korra's room, it was twenty 'til six, "Well I better get going, it's almost six and I'm not even ready yet"

"But aren't you going to be late?"

"Well than I'll be fashionably late, but I promise not to steal any of the attention from you" Korra laughed and Asami began making her way out the door.

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome and have fun with Mako" she added with a wave not missing the blush on Korra's cheeks.

Korra was searching her room hastily, "Where is it!"

"Where is what?" Korra spun around, Pema was standing in the doorway her hand on her pregnant belly. "Korra, dear, you look stunning"

"Thank you, Pema"

"Now what are you looking for?"

"My mother's necklace, the one she wore to her first party, she gave it to me before I left for Republic City. So now I want to wear it to my first gala especially one in my honor, but I can't find it anywhere. And Mako will be here in ten minutes"

"Korra, sweetie there is no need to panic, I'll help you look for your necklace"

"Thanks"

"No problem sweet heart" It took about seven minutes but they finally found it. The necklace was a small blue teardrop surrounded by sliver rhinestones. Korra quickly put it on without messing up her hair. "Korra you look amazing"

"Thanks Pema and thank you for helping me find the necklace."

"No thanks are necessary, dear" Korra smiled and hurried towards the ferry as Pema shook her head, know that by the end of the night, Korra would be love-struck. Pema chuckled and left to get herself, her husband, and kids ready for the gala.

The ferry arrived soon after Korra arrived, Mako walked up to her staring, "Korra, you look beautiful" Korra blushed slightly,

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" He was wearing his scarf around his neck which was tucked nicely into his buttoned up black suit which fitted him nicely.

"Thanks" Mako held out his arm and Kor wrapped her arm around his and walked unto the ferry.

The breeze was nice as a comfortable silence between the two and neither wanted to interrupt it, afraid that they might ruin this moment between them. Mako turned towards Korra staring, _she really is beautiful even more with her dress. _Mako smiled softly, then turned his attention back to Yue Bay but Korra never left his mind, just like he never left hers.

The moment the two entered the gala and reporters turned and there were so many flashes that Korra thought she was going to faint. Mako help push pass them and soon met up with Asami and Bolin. Bolin was wearing a similar suit that Mako but instead of a red scarf he had a green bowtie. Asami looked beautiful as always, she had on a tight long red dress with gold sparkles and golden high heeled shoes, her hair was completely down and she had on gold eyeshadow, and black eyeliner and mascara. "Wow you guys look amazing" Mako complimented.

"You guys do too" Bo said with much more enthusiasm than Mako. The four chatted with each other which occasionally was stopped by a complimenting higher man or woman. But it ended too soon for them when Tarrlock showed up. "Avatar Korra, you look stunning"

"Thank you Tarrlock" she deadpanned.

"I was hoping I could introduce you to a couple of the guest" He didn't even let Korra reply before dragging her away from her friends. _Something's wrong,_ Mako thought as Korra looked back at them with a troubled expression. "I'm sure you've met Chief Beifong"

"Don't think just because you're being thrown this big party that you deserve it. You did absolutely nothing" the chief said and walked away and Korra thought she was right. Kor looked away, Tarrlock introduced her to a lot of higher class people before Tarrlock guided her down a few steps to a bunch of reporters. They started asking her lots of questions about Amon and his equalist. Tarrlock nodded secretly towards a reporter and he asked

"Korra, why are you backing out of this fight" the question seemed to throw Korra off. _Good_, Tarrlock thought.

"I'm not backing out of anything"

"Then why did you say no to the task force, are you afraid?"

"I've never been afraid of anything in my entire life" Korra's voice began to rise.

"Then why won't you join the task force, don't you want Amon to be stopped"

"Of course I do" Mako started to notice what was going on, _that sick bastard, _he thought.

"Then why aren't you doing anything"

"Look! I'm not afraid and I know that Amon needs to be stopped and if joining Tarrlock's task force can do that then I'll join"

"That's your headliner folks" Tarrlock announced with a mischievous grin. Cameras flashed but not even they could catch the slight frown on Korra's face.

"There has been reports of an equalist training site in Dragon Flats under a book store" Tarrlock explained, "And we have to take them down".

The task force arrived at the book store and got ready to enter, Korra peeked in to see an Amon banner hanging high from the ceiling, giving her flashbacks of the equalist rally. Korra gasped and backed away from the window slightly but regained herself. _You're the Avatar. Show no fear. Show no fear. _"Ready. Set. Go" And the water crashed through the basement windows knocking out some of the equalist. Korra jumped in with other task force members and started fighting the equalist when two began to escape out of a secret door. Korra chased after them successfully knocking one out but as she tried to catch the other he disappeared. Then Korra almost tripped over a wire, she looked down and turned around to see a net flying towards her. She didn't move quickly enough and was caught in the net. The equalist jumped down from a beam on the ceiling and almost land on her if Tarrlock hadn't frozen him to the wall. "Thank the spirits I got here" he said helping Korra out of the net.

"Yah" Korra mumbled.

"You know you and I make a pretty good team" Korra was gagging inside but respectfully nodded and helped wrap up the rest of the equalist.

Practice had ended and Korra hadn't showed up. This was the fourth practice she'd miss, at this rate they'll never get to the tournament. "Kor's a no show again" Bo whined as he continued to practice.

"Yah" Mako was reading the paper the front page was of Tarrlock and Korra sending equalist to jail. Mako looked at the look on her face. It was strong, independent, and stern but maybe a little too stern like she had put up a wall and blocked everyone out. He recalled what Bo said she said to him, _"I'm the Avatar, Bolin. I'm not allowed to be scared." _If she really had said that then Mako should really be worried. After years on the streets, Mako had to show no fear because it seems that it made you weak he used it to form these walls around himself that no one could break not even Bolin. But when Korra came along those walls would just tumbled to the ground even if she was only looking at him with those magnificent cerulean eyes and that scared him. But Mako also knew the cost of fear, once he held it in too but if you do it eats you alive, he thought he had to be strong for his little brother but he just exploded one night. And his little brother became the strong one, from then on they trust each other with their fears, while some of them.

But Korra didn't really have anyone like that and she had probably been pent up in that compound for so long she hasn't even experienced fear. And that's what scared Mako the most, losing her to fear.

It's been a few days since Korra joined the task force and today she had a public meeting at city hall. Everyone from repeaters to simple pass-byers stopped and waited for the Avatar to answer the questions the reporters threw at her. Than that one questioned was asked that Korra thought presented an opportunity to show that she is not and will never be afraid of anything. "Why haven't you captured Amon yet?"

"You want to know why?! Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward, well, I challenge you to a duel Amon, if you're man enough to face me" Korra announced, there was a short moment of silence before everyone exploded asking question after question as Korra was escorted of the stage and away from the lectern.

Korra was getting the boat ready for her trip to Aang Memorial Island while Tenzin and Tarrlock were practically begging not to go. "Korra you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do"

"Korra!" Tenzin yelled after her as she waterbended herself across the Bay to Aang Memorial Island. Hours passed and Korra began to doze off but was soon awakened by the loud banging of the clock, it was midnight. Korra waited a few more hours before she decided to leave. "I guess you're a no show, Amon". Korra made her way down passing by two bid open doors, _those weren't open before,_ but Korra dismissed the thought. But the something wrapped itself around her legs and dragged her inside the room and the doors shut closed behind her. She broke out of the rope and firebended trying to see through the darkness but then she wished she didn't. Equalist surrounded her and she tried to fight back but her efforts were in vain. Soon she was on her knees held up by wires the room was now dimly lit by torches. Her eyes widened and filled with fear when she saw Amon walking towards, it was like her nightmares were coming true. His hand reached towards her and Korra closed her eyes and faced away from him. _Please don't take my bending, please!_ She began to beg in her head. But instead of her forehead he harshly grabbed her cheeks making her open her eyes and face him.

"I received your invitation" Amon began, "Although it was brave, it was also childish and foolish. It would be so easy to take away your bending right now" Korra had been trying to mask the fear in her eyes just like Amon masked his face but now it shined brightly. "But I won't" Kor gave a small sigh of relief. "You'll just become a martyr to benders and make everything more difficult for me. But remember Avatar, I'm saving you for last then you'll get your duel and _I will destroy you_" Amon drew his hand back than hit her hand in her neck knocking her out.

Flashes filled Korra's head. Aang and Toph were in a court room with Sokka all grown up probably in their mid-forties, a man with a menacing smirk and long brown hair in a ponytail, Aang on a sphere of air and lastly Aang going into the Avatar State. Korra groggily opened her eyes, and an airbender was running towards her and at first it looked like, "Aang?"

"Korra, Korra! Are you alright?"

"Tenzin?"

"I'm here Korra I'm here" Korra then bursted into tears and clutched to Tenzin's midsection.

"I-I was so scared, I've never felt like this on my life and I don't- I don't know what to do" Korra sobbed.

"Korra, by admitting your fears, you have just made the first and most difficult step in overcoming them" and they stayed like that for a while before going back to Air Temple Island.

.

.

.

.

**I finally finished this chapter sorry it took so long to update, I've been wrapping up my other story A High School Nightmare and school and cheerleading have been a pain. Anyways here's the fourth chapter and hopefully the next one will come soon. **


	5. BIG NEWS! MUST READ!

A Big Difference

Summary of the rest of the chapters

**So, guys, I have decided to discontinue this story but I couldn't leave you guys hanging on what happens next so here are summaries of each chapter and what was supposed to happen. Thanks for ready A Big Difference and I'm sorry it ended up this way. Love y'all.**

**Chapter 5:** **Jealousy**\- "Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the flavor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be life-threatening" –Maya Angelou

The Tournament was coming up so a select group of exclusive fan gets to hang out with their favorite pro-bending team for the day. The fire ferrets hang out with a girl named Tanya, who has a huge crush on Mako. Tanya and Mako spend a lot of time together because of their similar personalities, Korra gets jealous. So when they bump into Tahno who ditched his fan for the day and teammates and flirts with Korra, Korra flirts back to get Mako jealous and it works. The fan of the day also gets tickets to their match that night but before the match, Mako and Korra have a huge fight. During the match, Bolin is the only one who uses teamwork. After the match, Bolin makes the two makeup and they do. Later Tanya meets Mako outside of the arena and asks him out on a date at the same time Tahno asks Korra, who is currently in the gym if she wanted to take "private lessons" (aka go out on a date) with him. They both deny the offers then go home thinking about each other.

**Chapter 6:** **Burn it to the Ground**\- "I would do anything for you. Anything to keep you from harm. I would burn cities to the ground" –Cersei Lannister

Amon warns the city not to go on with the match but they do it anyway because Beifong says she will protect them. Equalist set fire to the Arena after taking Tahno and the Wolfbat's bending. Everyone escapes thanks to Beifong and Team Avatar after battling a few equalist.

**Chapter 7: Betrayal**\- "The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies"-Unknown

Mako and Bolin move in with Asami much to Korra's disappointment but since Asami insisted she wasn't after Mako she's kind of okay with it. When they all go to Asami's house to hang out, Korra suspects Asami's dad as an equalist. Mako believes her as he found some mysterious stuff in the Sato mansion and helps her uncover the truth. They find out her dad is an equalist. Asami doesn't side with her father and leaves with Mako, Bolin, and Korra. They all start to live on Air Temple Island.

**Chapter 8: Scared of losing you**\- "Love can't exist without fear. If the thought of losing someone doesn't scare the sh*t out of you, then it's not love" –Unknown

Tarralok keeps trying to get her on his side but she keeps refusing him and stopping him from terrorizing the non-benders so he throws her friends in jail and kidnaps her when she tries to stop him. When her friends are released, Mako goes crazy while looking for her. And Tarrlok when found will be sent to jail for kidnapping a princess. Korra's friends find out she's a princess. Korra escapes and defeats Tarrlok after her stabs her in the stomach and Mako along with Naga find her freezing out in the cold. They run back to Republic City before Korra dies from exhaustion, blood loss, hunger, dehydration, and hypothermia.

**Chapter 9: Hidings and Confessions**\- "One of the hardest things to deal with is being secretly in love with your best friend" - Unknown

The Equalist attacks Air Temple right when Mako is confronting Korra about being a princess. Chief Beifong is captured and they going into hiding while waiting for Iroh and the United Forces. Mako comforts Korra because she feels like a failure and not worthy of her title. Mako claims she isn't and makes her feel better. Mako says he is the one not worthy of her the avatar and a princess. Mako confesses and they walk back into the tunnel hand in hand.

**Chapter 10: It's Over- **"… I'm a winner. But I'm glad it's over. I'll be able to turn this page in my life" –Ray Harris

Iroh and his army arrive to help defeat Amon and equalist, they all find out Tarrlok and Amon's true identity. Exposes and defeats Amon. Korra loses bending except air. Katara can't help. Mako says he'll still love her even with her title and bending. Korra feels a bit better but not good enough. When alone she cries and Aang comes and restores her bending. And the regular Makorra ending with the huge kiss scene.

**Epilogue- **"When love is real, it finds a way" –Avatar Roku

Mako proposes to Korra and she says yes.


End file.
